My Fiolee fic
by butterchicken
Summary: After being left at the alter, Marshall Lee meets a vampire named Fionna. She's cute, funny, and harbouring a big secret. Edited Based of a movie I like, try to guess which one
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I hearby crown you Marshall Lee, King of vampires." After many years, the day of his coronation had finally arrived. The new king looked into the crowd of friends and family, all there for him. As Marshall went into the crowd, shaking hands with his new subjects, two girls ran over to him. One had long black hair and grey skin, just like him. The other one had white hair cut in a mohawk and blueish skin. "Congrats, Dude!" The black haired girl smiled. Marshall managed a half smile back. "What are you brooding for?" The other woman asked. "It's not every day one becomes king." Marshall shrugged. He didn't know either. for his whole life, ever since he was a child, he felt moody. "I'm sorry girls." He said. "You're right, Ashley. This is my day. I should be happy." Ashley batted her eyelashes at him. Marshall knew Ashley had a rather unhealthy obsession with him, but it intrigued him. "Ladies, ladies!" A voice called out. Marshall turned and saw his mom, Hannah Abadeer pushing through the crowd. "Hi, Auntie." The dark haired girl said. "Marceline." Hannah responded, before turning to her son. "Marshall, now that you're king, there is something I have to show you." She took her son by the hand and flew off to a dark room. In the room, there was an ominous looking door. "As you are now king, I must warn you: do not, under any circumstances, go through that door. It's instant death." She started going on and on about how going through the door would lead to death, but Marshall wasn't listening. 'What could be so dangerous?' he thought. During his mother's lecture, he threw the door open and fell in. "Marshall!" His mother screamed. When Marshall hit the ground, he felt a splitting pain. He was standing in a new world... in broad daylight! Looking around, he quickly ran under a nearby tree. While his wounds began healing, he pressed himself against the tree, trying to avoid any and all contact, when he felt something pull on his pant leg. Turning in surprise, he saw a little girl around the age of four staring up at him, her blue eyes wide. She had a bunny hat on that covered her hair, but Marshall still saw strands of blonde hair. The two of them stared at each other for a bit. She looked like she was about to say something, when a pair of strong hands grabbed Marshall and pulled him back into the Nightosphere. "Why would you do that?" his mother screamed at him, angrily. She grabbed Marshall's shoulders and began yelling. Marshall, however, let his mind drift back to the girl. She didn't seem dangerous. Meanwhile, the girl sat under the tree, looking at the spot where the man had originally stood, wiping tears away.


	2. 12 years later

Chapter 1  
Twelve years later

"King Marshall!" "Sire!" "Your highness!" Marshall Lee was up to his neck in demands from his subjects. The demands varied from impossible problems like "I lost my house! Can you help me?" To questions Marshall knew they could find out on their own if they used even an ounce of common sense, like "What should I have for breakfast tomorrow?" Honestly, he would rather spend the whole day jamming on his bass then having to go through this torture. After suggesting the name Raven for a newborn girl, the door flew open and his cousin Marceline came floating in. "Hey cuz." She cheerfully said. Marshall Lee exhaled in relief. Whenever his cousin arrived, it gave him the perfect excuse to slack from his king duties for a good half an hour. She bowed in front of him. "Come on, Marce." Marshall said. "You and I are family. Cut the formalities." Marceline fake sighed in relief. "So glad to know you still don't have any sticks in your..." "Okay... Moving on." Marshall interrupted. "So how's life in the land of Ooo?" Marceline grinned. "You're looking at the OFFICIAL vampire queen." Marshall beamed at her. "You're kidding!" He said. Marceline shook her head. "Marcy! Good for you!" He said, floating over to fist bump his cousin. Marceline smirked and sat down. "Thank-you... Now what have you been up to?" Marshall fidgeted. "Well... Tonight is my wedding rehearsal." "Marriage?" Marceline asked, eyes bugged. Marshall nodded. "Don't tell me..." She began. "Yeah. The bride is Ashley." Marshall knew he had to tread carefully, as he knew Marceline had an unusual aversion to his fiancee. "I bet Bridezilla is tickled pink." Marshall choked down a laugh. "Anyway," Marceline said, getting up, "I just wanted to see how my cousin was, and let him know my good news. See you at the bar after the rehearsal, Dude?" She asked. Marshall nodded with a grin. Marceline turned around and flew off. As the door closed, Marshall could hear her say "He's a king, not God. Unless you're homeless, dying or someone you know is dying, get off his lawn." Marshall snickered to himself when no one else came in that day. When evening rolled around, Marshall flew over to the church where the wedding took place. "Hello, your majesty." His subjects greeted him. Marshall smiled and nodded in response. He was slightly early, but to his surprise, everyone except Ashley was there. "Don't worry, Sire." The minister said. "It's customary for a bride to be late." Marshall nodded back, but he still felt a bit of unease. As time ticked on, Ashley was still absent and Marshall felt more and more freaked. Finally, midnight struck, and there was no sign of her. "This is ridiculous." Marshall hissed. "I'm going home to see if she's still there." He got up and flew back to his house so fast, he had to talk his way out of three speeding tickets. Finally, he crashed through the roof of his house. "Ashley?" He called out, looking around for any sign of her. His eye finally fell on a letter that was on the coffee table. Hands trembling, he picked it up and read it.

Marshall Lee

See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya.

-Ashley

Marshall Lee ripped the note up and flew to the bar. He really needed to drink.


	3. Drinking with Marceline

Chapter 2  
Drinking with Marceline

"Here we go." Marceline said, handing Marshall Lee a huge glass of red wine. "Drink up." Marshall Lee nodded and began sucking the red out of the liquid. He slammed the glass on the counter. "Bartender!" He screamed. "Keep 'em coming!" Marceline raised an eyebrow at him as she reached for her wine. "Wow. I can't believe your fiancée dumped you days before your wedding. I always knew she was bad news." Marshall slammed down his third wine glass and immediately reached for the fourth. "But do you know what really upsets me?" He asked, raising the glass to his lips, "It's not that she dumped me, it's not that she took over half of my money, it's that I don't think I ever loved her." "But you were engaged!" "Yeah. My mom's idea." Marceline nodded in realization. "Yeah, Aunt Hannah really has bad taste in in-laws. Just saying." Marshall shrugged. "Hey, I'm not going to side with you or my mom. I just want to drain my sorrows." Marceline reached over and took the fifteenth glass away "And you're doing a great job, but I'm cutting you off." "Why?" Marshall asked. "I'm not a lightweight." "I know, but we still don't know your limit, and I'm not in the mood to find out tonight." She pushed some red-hot wings over to him. "Eat these, and we'll discuss how to solve the problem." Marshall shot her a look and sucked the red out of them, enjoying the burning sensation in his mouth. "Better?" Marceline asked. Marshall nodded. "Good. Now, the only solutions I can think of are revenge sex or arresting her for being a gold digger." Marshall glared down at the counter. "What?" Marceline asked. "Revenge sex." Marshall murmured. "Was the sex that bad?" Marceline asked. Marshall shrugged. "I guess... you could put it that way." Marceline waited patiently, sipping her wine. "Okay, it was non-existent. The vampire king is still a virgin. Happy?" Marceline nodded. "To be honest, yes. No offence, but the thought of you and Ashley..." She shuddered. "Well, you know, it makes me wanna barf." Marshall shot her a look. "I'm going to go for a walk." He said. "I'm sorry." Marceline said. Marshall smiled. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I just need to... cool my head." He crammed his hands in his pockets and stalked off. He found himself in the castle. The room with the forbidden door was sealed off, but Marshall wanted to go through. He wanted to go through the door, to escape. He stalked inside the castle and down the hall to the wall where the door was. He pressed his hand against the wall, feeling around until he found what he was looking for. Putting all his strength into his fist, he delivered a sharp punch to the wall, causing to to crumble. Going through, he saw, to his happiness, the forbidden door was untouched. Gingerly opening the door, he took a deep breath, and went inside. When he came out on the other end, the sunlight hit his skin, shooting a searing pain through his body and causing blisters to appear. Looking around, he tried to find some shelter to protect him, but to his surprise, saw that the tree was cut down. Gasping in pain, he collapsed on the ground and blacked out.


	4. The mysterious woman

Chapter 3  
The Mysterious Woman

"Ugg." Marshall groaned, opening his eyes. His wounds were gone, but he felt very tired and very weak. "Where am I?" He wondered, sitting up. To his surprise, he saw he was back in the Nightosphere, and he also had a weird feeling he was being watched. Looking around in surprise, he saw head disappear behind a jagged rock. "Hey!" Marshall called. There was no response. He went to the rocks. "Were you the one who saved me?" He asked. He was about to peer behind them, when a hand shot out and covered his eyes. "Hey!" He called out. "Shh." A voice replied. The voice was feminine, and seemed to be around Marshall's age. "Yes, I did save you." She said. "Well, can't I see my rescuer?" Marshall teased. "No!" The voice replied, panicked. "Can I at least get your name?" Marshall asked again. "Why?" The voice asked. "We're never going to meet again." To Marshall's surprise, he suddenly felt a soft pressure on his lips, as if something was kissing him, then all at once, the pressure and the hand were both gone. Marshall looked around, trying to find the woman, but to his surprise, found nothing. Meanwhile, the woman was hightailing it back to the castle. She made it and was about to hop the fence, when she heard a screech. "It's a human! A human! Come quick!" The woman had turned and saw a blue skinned woman pointing at her and shouting. Yes she was a human. She was the only one left, and if that woman kept shouting, she would be captured and the race would go extinct. She quickly jumped the fence and ran inside to the portal that led to her own world. She jumped through and came out, squinting as her eyes readjusted to the light. After memorizing where the location was, and waiting for her eyes to stop burning, she ran to a huge treehouse. "Cake!" She called out. "Cake!" "Coming, Baby." A white and ginger cat came out. "Now what's going on?" she asked. The woman twitched a bit. "Cake... I wanna go to the Nightosphere for a bit." The cat's eyes widened. "Uh-uh. No way! My baby ain't going to the Nightosphere!" The woman frowned. "It's just... I met someone who lives there... and I really like him..." Cake held up a paw. "You wanna live in the Nightosphere?" She asked. The woman nodded. "Very much." Cake sighed. "Fine. Let's go talk to Gumball.


	5. Fionna

Chapter 4  
Fionna

"Where could she be?" Marshall Lee wondered aloud. That night, he laid awake in bed, remembering that sweet voice and the gentle kiss that he knew would plague his thoughts for all of eternity unless he was finally able to meet her. "Sounds like you like her." Marceline said, a smirk clear in her voice. "How long do you plan on staying here?" He snapped back. Marceline shrugged. "Think about it!" Marceline said. It's perfect! You can forget about that lousy, lying gold digger." Marshall shrugged. "Face it, Marceline, this is crazy. It's not like she's going to just walk through the door." As soon as he said that, a familiar 'Let go of me!' Was heard. Marshall jumped up, hoping it wasn't his imagination. The door slammed open, and two vampire officers came in, dragging a young woman by her wrists. She was slightly shorter then Marshall Lee, and slightly chubbier, but he didn't care about weight. She had blonde hair, huge blue eyes, a bunny hat and her teeth told him she was a vampire. When she looked up and saw Marshall, her eyes widened. "What's going on?" Marshall asked. The officers tossed the woman down. "She's an illegal immigrant. We don't know who she is or where she came from, just that she doesn't have the right papers." Marshall looked at the woman. Something about her seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Please, Sire." She said. "I'll leave if I must. Just don't kill me." Marshall raised a hand. "Release her!" He said. The officers glared at the girl and walked off. Marceline nudged her cousin. "Hottie." She commented, before flying away. Marshall looked back at the woman who was trembling. "Who are you?" He gently asked. The woman looked up. "My name is Fionna." She said. Marshall got up and went over to her. "My name is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Now, be honest. Were you the woman who saved me last night?" Fionna looked up and shook her head. "I think you did." Marshall said. "don't lie." Fionna didn't say anything. Instead she leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled away, Marshall nodded. "You are definitely her. I finally found you."


	6. 6 days

Chapter 5  
6 days

"So, I know who you are," Marshall began, "but I need to know who you are. Start from when you were born and stop when you get to the point where we kissed the second time." Marshall Lee decided to temporarily put Marceline in charge and he was on a walk with Fionna. Fionna shrugged. "There's not much to say." She said. "Okay." Marshall began. "Are you from Aaa's Nightosphere?" Fionna shook her head. "No... I guess I'm from... another dimension." Marshall smiled. "My cousin Marceline is from the land of Ooo. Is that where you're from?" Fionna shook her head again. They floated over a few houses, when Fionna suddenly dropped down. "You have skeletons playing your music?" She asked. Marshall nodded. "Yeah." Fionna smiled. "Where I'm from... Skeletons don't really do anything... but I like your music. It's very different from mine." "Your skeleton's don't do anything?" Marshall asked. "Then who does the work for you?" Fionna froze. "Um... a cat." She said. Marshall laughed. "Our Nightosphere's are quite different." Fionna nodded before flying off. Marshall chased after her and found her staring at a restaurant. "So, how long do you plan on staying?" He asked. "Six days." Fionna said. "Not including today. I have no choice." She said. Marshall watched as she walked off. "So, where will you be staying?" Marshall asked. Fionna turned. "Well... I was going to find an alley, so, I guess this will be where I sleep." Marshall jumped in front of her. "As king, I can not allow that." He said. Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" "Maybe in your Nightosphere that's cool, but not in mine. Fionna, would you like to stay with me?" Fionna grinned, showing off some missing teeth. "I'd like that." She said. "To be honest... I came here to find you." Marshall brushed Fionna's bangs out of her eyes, leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Marshall took her hand and flew her back to a big house. "You don't live in your castle?" Fionna asked. Marshall shook his head. "Nah, I'd never get to sleep." He opened the door and they went in. "So... to be honest..." Marshall said. "I only live in the top part of the house. He went to a pair of double doors. "We'd have to take the elevator." While he was waiting for the elevator, he felt Fionna's hands snake across his stomach and her lips brush his neck. Ashley had never done this with him. Turning around, he captured Fionna's lips in a passionate kiss. Eventually, the elevator door opened and the couple jumped apart. Shyly, they got on. When the door closed, Fionna lept into Marshall's arms and began kissing him again. "One second." Marshall whispered. He reached over and pressed the 'Stop' button, then went back to Fionna. They resumed kissing again, until, finally, Fionna slipped her hand into his back pocket. Marshall's eyes widened. "Something wrong?" Fionna asked. Marshall shook his head. "No, no... it's just... I've never done this before." Fionna quickly removed her hand. "Oh! I'm sorry..." She said. Marshall grinned at her. "It's okay. One day." He said. Fionna kissed his cheek as Marshall pushed the button again. The two of them smiled at each other, holding hands as the elevator took them to the top floor.


	7. Losing his virginity

I've removed the lemon so I won't get reported. Sorry fans. :/

Chapter 6  
Losing his virginity

Fionna woke up, and stretched. She found herself missing Cake, but she was happy Marshall felt the same for her. She picked up a syringe and quickly slipped it under her pillow. She would dispose of it later. She got up and was about to head for the door, when it opened and Marshall came in, holding a tray of food. "Ah, good morning, Fi." He said. "Fi?" "Yeah, It's a cute nickname. Anyway, breakfast is served. He put the tray on the nightstand. "I wasn't sure what you enjoyed, so I got you everything." Fionna looked at the tray. He wasn't lying. Everything was there, and it was dyed red. "So, I have to go to work," Marshall began, "but when I come back, we'll get you some more clothes, and we'll go out for dinner." He leaned down and kissed Fionna, who responded with great enthusiasm. After a few seconds, Marshall pulled away. "I have to go, or I'll be late." Fionna nodded as Marshall ran out the door. She turned to the tray when the door was thrown back open and Marshall ran in. "They can wait!" He said. He pushed Fionna down on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately. The two of them stayed like that, kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. Eventually, Marshall gave Fionna's skirt a sharp tug. "Are you sure?" She asked. Marshall nodded. Fionna grinned at him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Eventually, she got the last button undone and slid his shirt off, and Marshall had removed her skirt. He leaned over and gently kissed Fionna's neck, his hand slipping under her shirt. Fionna seemed to melt into every touch. Finally, Marshall had her shirt removed too, and she was lying in front of him in her underwear. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Fionna blushed as Marshall trailed tiny kisses down her stomach. Looking back up at her, he pulled her close to him so he could undo her bra. While that was happening, Fionna reached down and yanked off his pants and underwear. When Marshall pulled off her underwear, the two of them lay on the bed, naked. "Are you ready?" He asked her. Fionna nodded, and Marshall lost his virginity to her. When they finished, he held her tightly. "No regrets?" He asked. Fionna shook her head. "None at all." They laid there, holding each other for what seemed like forever, until Fionna looked up. "Marshall?" He looked down. "Don't you have work?" She innocently asked. Marshall's eyes widened. "I totally forgot!" He yelped. He threw his clothes on and ran out the door. "I'll see you when I get back!" He said.


	8. Euphoria

Chapter 7  
Euphoria

When Marshall got to his castle, he saw Marceline was covering for him. "Now, now." She was saying, "don't use that launguage with me." she was saying, "When the king gets here..." "Hi everyone!" Marshall cried out, floating into the room. "What a beautiful night. Thank-you so much, Marceline." He said, hugging his cousin. "You are a king's dream!" "Marshall Lee Abadeer! You are three hours late." Marceline hissed. Marshall was to euphoric to care. "Three hours? Could be worse!" He took his cousins hands. "Come on! Let's dance!" Marceline took her hands back. "Are you high?" she asked. Marshall had already moved on to the client and was starting to get him to dance. "No, no." He said, grinning. "It's a wonderful night! A perfect time to be jolly!" Marceline took Marshall's hand and yanked him into the other room. "What's up, cuz?" He asked. Marceline leaned over and inhaled. "Who is she?" Marceline asked. "What do you mean?" Marshall asked. Marceline glared. "Don't give me that. You smell like you just had sex. It wasn't Ashley, was it?" Marshall picked up three dishes and began juggling them. "No. That gold digger is out of the picture. Her name is Fionna. I met her last night." Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Was that a one night stand?" She asked. Marshall shook his head. "No. I really like this girl." Marceline shrugged and quickly jumped to catch the dishes that Marshall dropped. "Okay, Marsh?" she began. Marshall turned. "You really need to chill. Go to sleep and I will take over for tonight." Marshall grinned as he hugged his cousin. "You are incredible!" He said, flying out the window. Marceline went back to her client. "So where was I?" She asked. The client was hopping mad. "The king just came in and forced me to dance." "Right." Meanwhile, Marshall had picked up a bouquet of flowers for Fionna. When he got home, to his surprise, Fionna was in front of the T.V. doing a weird dance. "Hello, Marshall." She said, "How was your day?" Marshall put the flowers down and went over to her. "What are you doing?" he asked. Fionna turned and started moving her arms in circles. "This is how we dance where I'm from." She explained. Marshall nodded and handed her the bouquet. "OH! Thank-you!" Fionna said. "They are beautiful." Marshall took her arm. "Why don't we get you some more clothes?" Fionna smiled. "I'd like that." She said.


	9. Open the door

Chapter 8  
Open the door

After shopping for new clothes, going for a walk, and having sex twice, Marshall crashed on the bed, but Fionna lay awake. Looking at the clock, she saw it read 11:59. She turned to Marshall and gently kissed his head, causing him to make a rather cute growly noise. Giggling, Fionna went to the closet where her backpack lay. Opening it up, she saw five syringes, all filled with a pink liquid. She selected one and took it in to the bathroom with her. Setting it down on the sink, she turned to the tub and filled it with warm water. When the tub was full, Fionna climbed into it, sighing in relief as the water caressed her body. While she was soaking, she heard an alarm. She got out and started to make her way to the sink, but stopped and collapsed on the floor. The room was getting darker, she felt her fangs vanish and her skin was starting to get a rosy hue. She stumbled in the dark, trying to find the sink, when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Fionna?" Marshall called out from the other side. Fionna froze. "Marshall?" She called back. "Yeah, it's me." Marshall replied. "What's up?" Fionna froze. Putting her arms out in front of her, she stumbled around the room. "I'm in the bath." "Mind if I join you?" Marshall asked. "Not yet!" Fionna said, bumping into something. "Are you alright?" The doorknob began jiggling. "I'm fine." Fionna said. She felt the object, and to her delight realized it was the sink. Fumbling around, she grabbed the syringe. "Fionna, please open the door." Fionna jabbed the syringe into her skin and injected the substance into her body. "One second." She called out. She had to wait 15 minutes before the substance would work. "Fionna. Open up, you're freaking me out!" "Please wait!" Fionna cried out. "Open the door or I'm breaking it down." Marshall screamed. "Come on, come on..." Fionna whispered. "Okay, that's it!" There was a banging on the door. Finally, Fionna felt her body temperature drop. "Finally." She whispered. The door flew open and Marshall came running in. He looked at Fionna who nervously smiled, showing off her fangs. "Hi." she said. "What was that?" Marshall asked. Fionna bit her lip. "I was feeling shy." She said. "Shy?" Marshall asked, not buying it. Fionna nodded. "We've had sex three times already and you were shy?" Fionna floated over to him. "Yes." She insisted, leaving Marshall dazed and confused.


	10. Ashley finds out

Chapter 9  
Ashley finds out

After pouring herself a coffee and adding red food-colouring, Ashley headed outside to get the papers. Going into her kitchen, which was filled with luxuries she stole from Marshall over the course of their engagement, she opened the paper and combed through it. Nothing really interesting: Nightosphere celebrates it's million year anniversary, The colour pink is banned, King Marshall Lee has a new girlfriend... wait, what? Ashley's eyes widened as she went back to the headline. Flipping to the page, she spat out her coffee at the picture. There was a picture of Marshall in a passionate lip-lock with a young girl. Ashley couldn't see her face due to the angle, but she did see a pair of bunny ears. "Poor girl." She bitterly said, "Her idea of fashion is going to get her arrested." Shaking her head in disgust, Ashley crumpled up the paper, tossed it aside then picked up her coffee. "Why would anyone want to wear a bunny hat?" She wondered. She couldn't help but find the hat looked familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. The idea bugged her more and more until she couldn't take it anymore. Uncrumpling the newspaper, Ashley squinted hard at the picture until the memory of the human jumping the castle's fence came back to her mind. She tossed the paper down and stood up. "I must go to the king about this!" She yelped, taking the paper and running out the door.


	11. A song for Fionna

Chapter 10  
A song for Fionna

"Hello." Marshall called, walking into his house. He had just gotten off of work, and couldn't wait to see Fionna again. A very loud screechy noise came from his bedroom in reply. "Fionna?" Marshall called out. "Are you okay?" Another screechy noise was heard. Panicking, Marshall flew into his room where Fionna was sitting on his bed, trying to play his Ax-bass. "What are you doing?" Marshall asked, sitting next to her. Fionna turned in surprise. "Oh, I saw your bass and wanted to try it. I guess I'm not that good, huh?" Marshall took the bass back, but didn't say anything. "So, you play?" Fionna asked. Marshall nodded. "Yeah, I have for 3 centuries now." Fionna's eyes widened. "Impressive." She said. "Do you think you could play something for me?" She asked. Marshall shrugged. "I guess. I have been working on a song for you, but it's unfinished." Fionna sat down on the bed. "I'd still like to hear it." She said, her eyes sparkling. After tuning his bass, he began strumming. Fionna sat eagerly as a beautiful wave of music washed over her. Finally, Marshall began to sing:

Yeah, Yeah  
I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything you wanna hear  
But I'll be your hero  
Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if youre the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero, oh  
I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
That when its meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if youre the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero, yeah  
Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero  
Hero

With the last strum of chords, he looked up. Fionna's eyes were dripping. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked. Fionna wiped her tears away and nodded. "Y-yes. It's just... nobody has ever done that for me. She crawled over to Marshall and rested her head on his chest. "Thank-you." she whispered. Marshall took her in his arms and kissed her head. They stayed like that for a bit, until, finally, Marshall suggested they went for a walk. At one point, Marshall went quiet. "Are you okay?" Fionna asked. Marshall looked up and faked a grin. "Yeah, I'm fine." Fionna stared patiently. "Okay... It's just that... This time, 300 years ago, I lost something important to me." Fionna stared at him sympathetically. "What was it?" "An old bear. A friend of mine gave him to me. I named him Hambo and I had him since I was a little boy, then one day, someone I trusted sold him." Fionna's eyes widened. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said. Marshall shrugged. "It's okay. Let's go home."

Song is is hero by sterling knight


	12. A talk with Marceline

Chapter 11  
A talk with Marceline

The next morning, Marshall and Marceline decided to have some cousin bonding time at a bar. "Two drinks and an order of hot wings." Marshall said. After the waiter left, the two cousins went to talking. "So, in a few days, is the royal banquet." Marceline said. "As we're royals, it's mandatory that we attend!" Marshall absentmindedly nodded, and went to playing with a saltshaker. "Marshall? Are you listening?" Marceline asked. Marshall looked up. "Oh yeah, the royal banquet and all that hoo-ha." Marceline nodded. "And we can bring a plus one." She added. Marshall looked up. "So I can bring Fionna?" He asked. Marceline's mouth curved into a smirk. "What?" Marshall asked, puzzled. Marceline grinned and pulled out the newspaper article. "Looks like Marshie finally found love." Marshall frowned. "Okay, one, I hate being called 'Marshie', and two, I never said I was in love with Fionna." "You never invited Ashley to these banquets." She protested. At that point, the hotwings and two glasses of red wine were served. Marceline took the plate. "No wings for you until you admit it." She teased. Marshall glared. "Why does she drive you crazy then?" Marceline asked. "She's mysterious. I'm curious about her." He said, reaching over and stealing a wing. "She has so many secrets, it's hard not to be curious about her." "Hey, I'm also mysterious, but I don't drive you crazy." Marceline argued. "Yes, but we're family." Marshall said. "Exactly." Marceline said. "Also, you had no problems in losing your virginity to her, where with Ashley, you were so hesitant we thought you would be a virgin forever. Wake up and smell the blood. You're in love with Fionna, and your trying to convince yourself otherwise." Marshall frowned. "You know it's true." Marceline added, taking a wing.


	13. I'll show you

Chapter 12

I'll show you

"Queen Hannah!" Ashley said, banging on the door. Hannah thew it open, and the second she saw Ashley, started to close it. "You have alot of nerve coming here after what you did to my son." She said. "Wait!" Ashley cried out. "I have some disturbing info on your son you must hear!" She argued. Hannah rolled her eyes and let her in. "You have five minutes." She began. So, Ashley told Hannah about seeing the human, reading the papers and finally finding out she's dating Marshall. When she finished, Hannah slammed her hand on the table. "That's it?" She asked, obviously unamused. "You have me worried my son is in grave danger, and you spout lies about him dating a human?" Ashley gulped. "Girl! I think you're bitter! Humans have been extinct for years!" Hannah yelled. "Get out of my house!" "But it is true!" Ashley argued. "At one point, she'll turn into a human! I promise!" Hannah's response was to get demon eyes and hiss a warning at the girl. "Fine." Ashley muttered. "But I'll show you. And when I do, you'll be sorry!" Then she went out, plotting a way to prove her findings


	14. Surprises

Chapter 13  
Surprises

After the bar with Marceline, Marshall headed home. When he opened the door, to his surprise, Fionna was there. Her hat was off and her blonde hair was long and loose. "Marshall!" She squealed, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here! I have a surprise for you!" Marshall was at a loss of words, partially due to the fact Fionna looked so gorgeous, and also due to the fact she was really energetic. She lead Marshall to his room. "I need you to close your eyes and hold out your hands!" She said. Smirking, Marshall decided to do as she asked. After a bit, he felt something fall into his hands. "You can look now." She squealed. Marshall opened his eyes, and gasped. He was holding Hambo! Staring open mouthed, he turned to Fionna. "Fi..." He inhaled. Fionna grinned. "How did you...?" Fionna smiled. "I had to make a trade for him. It wasn't easy, but I knew it would make you happy." Marshall looked up. "Fionna... What did you trade?" He asked. Fionna fingered a lock of hair. "My hat." She said. "I figured it was worth it." Marshall gingerly set the bear on his bed and turned to Fionna. "I really appreciate this, but why would you give up something special for me?" Fionna bit her lip. "Because I love you." She shyly said. Marshall went over to her and gently took her in his arms. "Fionna. I... You... I love you too." He said. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.


	15. Fight

Chapter 14  
Fight

That evening, Marshall took Fionna out for a fancy dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in the nightosphere, as a way to truly thank her for returning Hambo. While they waited for their food, Fionna turned to Marshall, who was unusually quiet. "Are you okay?" She asked. Marshall looked up. "Of course." He replied. "I was just thinking... Do you really have to leave?" Fionna nodded. Marshall's face fell for a split second, then he perked up. "Well, not necessarily." He said. Fionna looked up in surprise. "You see, as king, I can pull many strings for you." He began. "How?" Fionna asked. Marshall shrugged. "Well, I can find a way to get you the right papers, make you a citizen, or... you could marry." He began. Fionna's eyes widened in panic. "Fi?" Marshall asked. "Our dinner is here." Fionna began. Turning, Marshall saw a waiter with two plates of food, piled with blue-rare steak, red potatoes and a tomato puree. "We'll talk about this later." Marshall said. When the food was set in front of them, to Marshall's surprise, instead of draining the red out of the food, Fionna picked up a fork and started shovelling food in her mouth. Everyone was looking at her in disgust, making noises of disapproval. "Waste not, want not." Marshall quickly said. After dinner, Marshall and Fionna went out for another walk. Looking up, the nightosphere was dotted with stars. "When I was little, I used to play a game with the stars." Marshall said. "Look!" Fionna cried out. A meteor shower had begun. "Hey, lets go star surfing." Marshall replied. He took Fionna's hand and they flew upwards. "Grab a star." He began, taking ahold of a shiny one. Fionna grabbed one next to him. "Now we wait." Marshall said. Not long after he said that, the stars they were holding on to got loose and the two took off like rockets, laughing and screaming all the way. Eventually, they let go as the stars fizzled out. "That was fun." Fionna laughed. Marshall grinned. "I do want to talk to you about something." He began. Fionna looked up in surprise. "What is it?" She asked. Marshall took her hands. "I want to talk about what happened in the restaurant. Fionna's face burned red. "I'm sorry. That's how we eat where I come from." Marshall laughed. "No, no. It's not that. You see... I wanted to ask you something, Fionna." Fionna cocked her head to the side. "Will you marry me?" Marshall asked. Fionna's eyes glistened with terror. "No." She said. Marshall was taken aback. "No? Why not? Are you already married?" Fionna shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said. "Please don't ask again." Marshall frowned. "Wanna star surf again?" Fionna asked, hoping it would lighten the mood. Marshall shrugged. "I guess." "Great!" The two selected their stars, but Fionna couldn't help but notice Marshall was sitting a bit of a distance away, but not so far they couldn't communicate. "You know... Where I'm from, we never do this." Fionna said, giggling in anticipation. "Well that's so surprising." Marshall snapped. Fionna turned in surprise. "Marshall?" She asked. "Where you're from, everything's messed up!" Marshall added. "You don't star surf, you have weird music and dancing and you have cats as servants. What kind of messed up world do you come from?" Fionna hung her head and tried to blink back tears. Finally, she got off the star and flew away. "Fionna?" Marshall called after her. Fionna ignored him and kept running. "Fionna!" Marshall was about to go after her, but his star came loose and started shooting off.


	16. Yes

Chapter 15  
Yes

When Marshall finally got off the star and got home, Fionna wasn't there, and no one on the main floor had seen her. Marshall decided he was going to look for her. He spent the whole night wandering around, calling her name, but there was no answer. Meanwhile, Fionna had run to the castle, and had gone to the forbidden door. "If I go through this," she thought, "I'll be home, and my journey will be cut short." She rested her hand on the knob, and her other hand in a pocket where her hand closed over a syringe she kept for emergencies, while she weighed her options. Meanwhile, Marshall was still out looking for her. At last, the Nightosphere's equivalent of dawn had arrived, and Marshall had no luck. Going to his house, he curled up in a ball and fell asleep by the entrance, too tired and upset to do anything else. After what seemed like a few minutes, he felt something shake him. Waking up, he found himself staring into the solemn eyes of Fionna. "What?" He asked, slightly bitter. Fionna seemed to recoil. Marshall mentally slapped himself, but Fionna seemed to gather courage. "Yes." She said. Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Yes what?" He asked. "I'll marry you." Fionna softly replied, smiling serenely. Marshall jumped up and took her in his arms, kissing her. Little did Fionna know, Ashley had followed her around since the night before. "So that's how you do it." She whispered. "Let's see if there will still be a wedding."


	17. Found out

Chapter 16  
Found out

"And you'll become the Nightosphere's queen!" Marshall added, "Your Majesty." Fionna giggled as Marshall bowed, but then her expression went serious. "Marshall?" She asked. Marshall turned to her in surprise. "Yes, my queen?" Fionna fidgeted. "I think it's time I told you my secret." "Okay, what is it?" Fionna opened her mouth, then shook her head. "I can't yet. You'll think I'm crazy, but when the time has come, I will show you." Marshall smiled. "Okay. Whenever you're ready. But seriously! We can get married before you have to go home!" Fionna smiled, then looked up at the moon, fear in her eyes. "Oh, also, we have to go to a royal's banquet. Since you're going to be royalty, you can attend too." Fionna nodded, still looking at the moon. "Fi?" Marshall asked. Fionna turned back. "Oh. I'm fine." She said. "Great! Let's go, then." Marshall took her hand and flew her out to the castle where Hannah was waiting. "Hello, Marshall." She said, Marshall gave a curt nod. "Mom." He replied. "I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Fionna." Hannah immediately flew over and looked Fionna up and down. "So pretty." She whispered. "This hair colour, it's rarely found nowadays. When do you plan to be married?" Fionna squirmed, not sure how to answer. "Tomorrow." Marshall replied. "Tomorrow?" Hannah asked. Marshall nodded. "I see. Well, she's way better then Ashley. Speaking of which, I heard she may try to arrive." Marshall frowned. "She is not welcome." He said. Hannah nodded in agreement. The two of them talked a bit more, when Fionna finally tugged on Marshall's sleeve. Marshall was about to respond, when a loud ruckus was heard. Turning, Marshall saw Ashley fighting against security screaming "She's in there!" "It's time." Fionna whispered. "Just promise you won't reject me." Marshall nodded. "I have to show you outside." She continued. She took Marshall's hand and led him outside. "Fionna, what's this..." "Gotcha!" Ashley sprung out and seized Fionna. "Ashley!" Marshall screamed. "Let her go!" He was about to lunge at her, then froze. Fionna was going through a change. Her pupils were losing their cat-like appearance, her skin was growing a rosy hue and her fangs were disolving. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ashley screamed, attracting the attention of everyone in town. "I present the human!" Marshall stared, open mouthed. He felt betrayed, cheated, violated! Everyone surrounded Fionna, chattering excitedly. "Marshall!" She screamed, reaching out to him. "Help me!" Marshall just stared as Hannah carried her away. "Please help me." She whispered, tears dripping from her eyes. Marshall just turned and walked away.


	18. An explanation

Chapter 17  
An explanation

"I wish to see the human!" Marshall demanded. He wanted to see her one last time before he walked away from her forever. The skeleton saluted to Marshall. "Yes sir. Just be careful, it may be dangerous." Marshall nodded, then opened the door. Chained in a room was Fionna. She had a variety of heart monitors and tubes sticking out of her. Upon hearing the door close, she looked up in surprise. When she saw Marshall, she looked away. "You promised you wouldn't reject me." She whispered. Marshall nodded. "I know." "Yeah, I guess you thought I was one of you." There was a pregnant pause between them. "Marshall?" Fionna asked, trying to go to him. Marshall looked up and hissed, showing off his demon eyes. Fionna sighed and turned, pressing herself to the wall and curling into the fetal position. "So much for your song." She hissed. Marshall glared again, then turned to leave. When he got out, he saw Ashley looking smug. "This changes nothing between us." He said, leaving. He needed to talk to Marceline.


	19. Scolded

Chapter 18  
Scolded

"You did what?" Marceline asked, pounding the wall. "You heard me!" Marshall replied. "Why would you let them carry her off? And then you break her heart." "Well," Marshall began, "It's a slap in the face. I finally fall in love with someone, and she's a human." "So?" Marceline asked. "So?" Marshall began, "So? So, everyday love happens, we meet, we fall in love, and I got... her." Marceline's eyes narrowed. Swooping over to her cousin, she slapped him across the face. "OW! What was that?" "A reality check!" Marceline said. "She made you the happiest king in the world! Love like that is impossible to find! I may never find it! And you left her to die." She hissed. "You don't deserve Fionna." Marceline said. "You deserve to live the rest of your time alone." Then she flew off. Marshall sat down, thinking about what she said. No matter how you sliced it, it always ended up with Marceline being right. Looking back at Hambo, he chased after his cousin. "I'm going to save her." Marshall said. Marceline grinned. "But we'll need Ashley's help." Marshall added


	20. Recruiting Ashley

Chapter 19  
Recruiting Ashley

Ashley stood in the jail, looking at Fionna. Her skin had gone pale from the many tests that were done to her, her eyes were dull and lifeless, and her hair lost its shine and was starting to fall out. "Is she going to be okay?" Ashley asked, turning to Hannah. Hannah smiled. "It's a side effect of the tests. The real pain will be when we dissect her, to see how her organs work." "Won't that kill her?" Hannah shrugged. "Not like you can talk. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here, would she?" Ashley sighed and turned to Fionna. Fionna looked up at Ashley, before quietly crying into her hands. She wouldn't see Cake, or Gumball ever again, and she was going to die! Ashley looked at her, feeling quite guilty. When Ashley got out of the building, something tackled her. "Help!" Ashley screamed. "Shut up!" Her assailant hissed. Turning, Ashley saw Marshall staring at her with murder in his eyes. "You ruined my life." He said, turning his demon eyes on her. "I'm sorry!" Ashley said. "I just wanted to prove Humans still exist." She hung her head. "I just didn't think about her in the process. Now she's going to die and its all my fault." "Now, to make it up to me, you are going to help me free her." Marshall hissed. Ashley sighed. "We'll do it tonight." Marshall added.


	21. The break out

Chapter 20  
The break out

"I wish to see the prisoner again." Marshall demanded. behind him, Marceline and Ashley kept a stern look on their faces. The prison guards stared at hin blankly. "We have been given direct orders. No one is to see her until after the dissection." One said. Marshall showed his demon eyes. "You would dare argue with your king?" he snapped. The guards flinched. "Y...Yes sir. Right away!" They demanded. They parted and opened the door. "The girls come with me!" Marshall added. The skeletons nervously nodded. Marshall went in and the skeletons closed the door. Marshall immediately ran to the place where Fionna was. When he saw her, his heart both jumped and broke. Fionna had dark rings around her eyes, her eyes were clouded, every single bone was showing and her skin had multiple bruises and she had a bald spot just above her ear. Nevertheless, Marshall ran over and took her in his arms. Fionna stiffened, but when she realized it was Marshall who was holding her, she relaxed and let him kiss her. When they pulled apart, Marshall stroked her hair. "Is this the secret, you being a human?" Fionna nodded. Then her eyes lowered and she turned away. "Fionna?" Marshall asked. Fionna looked up. "Please don't pretend." She said. Marshall raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by pretend?" "You... you stopped loving me." Fionna whispered. Marshall gently took Fionna and looked her deeply in the eyes. "No, Fionna. I never stopped." He said. There was such sincerity in his eyes, Fionna had no choice but to believe. Marshall pulled her into another kiss, until Ashley cleared her throat. "It's nice to see that you two are still in love, but we have to get her out of here!" Marceline smirked. "Leave it to me." Fifteen minutes later, Marshall and Ashley came running out of the building, screaming. In Marshall's arms, he was holding a bundle of blankets, whispering "You'll be alright!" The guards watched, slightly amused. As they ran away, the guards turned to each other. "Guess the human attacked Marceline." A half an hour later, Hannah came in, with tons of guards. "The dissection begins now." Hannah said. The guards opened the door, and to their surprise, saw Marceline sitting on the floor, strumming her guitar. "Hey, boys." She said, nonchalantly. "Well, gotta go." She opened a portal to the land of Ooo's nightosphere and left. It didn't take a genius to understand. "Get them!" Hannah cried out. "And impeach Marshall!"


	22. The chase

Chapter 21  
The chase

"We're almost home." Marshall whispered to the bunde. "You'll be alright." Fionna's head popped out of the blankets. "You sure?" She whispered. Marshall nodded. "They don't know yet." Marshall whispered. "I think they do!" Ashley yelped from beside them. Turning, Marshall and Fionna saw Hannah and tons of other Nightosphere citizens chasing them. "Shoot!" Marshall yelped. "Hold on, Fi." He added. Fionna gripped on tightly, and Marshall took off so fast, anyone would have thought he was a shooting star. "I'll do this." Ashley thought. She ran to the nighosphere citizens and held out her body like a shield. The guys flung her aside and continued the chase. Marshall turned and saw the others. "we're going to take to the sky." He said. Fionna nodded, then held on tightly as Marshall flew into the air. The two of them flew to the castle, and into the room that led to the human world. Marshall threw the door open and turned to Fionna, sadness in his eyes. "I still had enough serum for a few more days." Fionna said. "I'm sorry." Marshall replied. "But what would you have done then?" Fionna wiped away a tear. "Convince you to turn me into a vampire." "But you'll be stalked no matter where." Marshall added. Fionna looked over at the portal. "I guess this is good-bye." She said. "I wish I could come with you." Marshall said. Fionna turned. "You almost died twice in my world. I don't think the third time would be a charm." Marshall froze. "How do you know about the first time?" Fionna smiled. "That little girl? That was me." She replied. Marshall's jaw dropped. "Good bye." Fionna whispered. Kissing Marshall, she turned to the door, Pausing, she turned. "I, love you, Marshall Lee." Marshall felt his heart break. "I love you too, Fionna." He replied. Fionna was an inch away from the door when it slammed. "I can't let you do that." Hannah responded.


	23. Marshall's choice

Chapter 22  
Marshall's choice

Marshall looked around. Nightosphere citezens were everywhere, surrounding Fionna. "Leave her alone!" He cried out. They ignored him. "As your king, I order you to leave her alone!" Marshall added. Hannah turned to her son. "Don't you know? You're not the king anymore. Get her!" Fionna let out a scream of terror as the citizens jumped on her. Marshall could hear a 'squelch' as her blood started to spill. It made him angry, upset, "No!" Marshall screamed. His body shifted into a huge bat-wolf hybrid. Flying up, he pushed the citizens away and grabbed Fionna, flying out the window. When he got to his room, he turned back into his vampire form and examined Fionna. She was losing body heat, but her breath still remained. Marshall knew what he had to do, otherwise Fionna would die. Pushing her hair aside, Marshall sank his fangs into Fionna's neck, drinking some of her blood. When he finished, he held her close to him. Either she would awaken a vampire, or be claimed by death. After ten minutes of worry, Fionna let out a cough. "Fionna!" Marshall cried in relief, kissing her fiercely. "I'm alive?" She whispered. Marshall nodded. "You almost died." he responded, holding tightly. "I had to turn you." He said. Fionna hugged him back. "We can still be together." She whispered. Marshall nodded.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cake paced nervously around the room. Fionna was supposed to come home today, yet there was no sign of her. Midnight eventually fell, and Cake was getting more and more nervous, until the door opened. Turning, Cake saw Fionna floating just above the floor. Her hat was gone and her long blonde hair was slightly shorter, her skin was paler and her blue eyes had turned into gold. "Fi! Baby!" Cake replied. Fionna nodded. "Your vampire boyfriend...?" "Marshall Lee. He turned me into a vampire. I just came here to let you know I'm okay." Cake smiled. "My baby girl is all grown up." Fionna nodded. "Love you, Cake." She said. Cake hugged her sister. "I love you too, Fionna." Fionna turned and left, where Marshall Lee was waiting outside. "Thanks for letting me see Cake again." Marshall nodded. "So what now? We're basically fugitives from the nightosphere." Fionna added. Marshall opened another portal. "We'll be staying with Marceline until we figure it out." Fionna took his hand and the two gently smiled at each other before jumping in, awaiting the new adventures.


End file.
